Examination Station
by addiisyourjesus
Summary: WARNS: this is an addek story. merders have read it and liked it though, so you're choice whether you want to read or not. Everyone in this hospital is have sex except me, derek! hehe not for long if i have anything to do with it.


**EXAMINATION STATION**

PG-13ish for language and "sexual references" – chyeah that's what I'm talkin bout.

AUTHORS NOTE: MAJOR ADDEK. this is originally another chapter to a story that allie and I are co writing but I couldn't wait so I'm making it a one-off…for now at least. a little short but i may add to it later so...we'll see (so yeah this was Kayli's contribution to sexing up some Addek. It has been a long while since I wrote my last actual fanfiction story so go easy on me here people…and I hope you enjoy it, my muse was in the on mode today, shouldn't be TOO shabby.)

**EXAMINATION STATION**

"Everyone in this hospital is having sex, EXCEPT ME! EXCEPT ME DEREK!" Addison exasperatedly growled…

"…and me dear, you know, you do need me to have sex too," Derek said practically rolling on the floor.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I've been in 6 on-call rooms, 3 closets, and 2 patients' rooms. Can you guess what people were doing in there Derek, hmmm, hmmm?"

Derek opened his mouth when Addison cut him off fuming, "They're having sex Derek. AND! Do you know who is having sex Derek? EVERYONE BUT ME."

"And me…" Derek piped in, "You know Addy, if you like sex this much there are some excellent vibrator catalogs I should be lending you…I mean…buying for you…"

"Urgh! Come here now," Addison said practically dragging Derek down the hall and right in their favorite chief's office.

"Um, Addy, I don't know if you know this but um…oh wow…you really shouldn't…ehhh….doooo that here Addy…"

"Shut the up Derek," Addison said while attacking Derek anywhere she could, below the belt of course.

"Uhhhh….yes ma'am…"

Not after long, things toppled over the desk of Chief Richard Webber as the Shepherds, exchanged in…well, their own little version of Greece Lightning, formally know by the youth today as Disco Inferno. Mostly just the Inferno part surfaced, though with Derek…there was always a little disco here and there.

(wink I have no clue what that meant?)

"Damn, I should really invest in a freaking safety helmet! Having sex with you is dangerous," Derek laughed.

Addison just giggled at the thought, "I'm that good huh? Well you should be more thankful I let you have sex with me then…"

"What? You did not let me have sex with you, you BEGGED me to have sex with you. As in pleading, shoving your hand down my pants begged. Addy, in that situation, I can only think with one thing at a time you know! And that thing is not my brain, Jesus…"

"Aw sweetie, you don't have to call me Jesus; God will suffice," she said smiling into a kiss that Derek planted straight on her lips. (that was for the addeks that know me. chyeah!)

"So, God…will you get off of me willfully, or will I have to push you?"

After hitting Derek, Addison daringly said, "You know, seriously Derek, I don't think I can move. Something feels wrong…might have to examine me or…something," Addison suggested while biting her lower lip.

(Door bursts open.)

"Obudgaaa, lookeda! THAT IS MY DESK! MY SWISS MAPLE NORWEGIAN SHIPPED DESK!" shrieked a disturbed Richard in the doorway, as well as a staring Bailey.

"Oops…" Addison spilled, while Derek fell off the desk with a thud.

Miranda chuckled and patted the chief on the shoulder while saying, "This one's on you, boss…have fun."

"Whaddidga…Derek put some damn clothes on, and Addison, you're laying on my 8 o'clock! Miranda, NOOOO don't leave me…DAMNIT just get out of my office…NOW…both of you!"

Derek picked up the pillow off the Chief's couch and tried to strategically place it over the place of his body that seemed most appropriate while he tossed Addison the blanket as they exited his office blushing and chuckling to themselves. He had a slight hint that they wouldn't be seeing the Chief for the rest of the day, or week, or month really; Probably too busy sanitizing his desk with Lysol and disinfectants by now anyway.

Just as the door slams in their faces, they turn around seeing the group of inters walking by slowly just staring at them.

"Well this couldn't be more awkward," Addison whispered to Derek as the inters all turn and immediately started chattering around the corner.

"Well, at least it can't get worse," Derek said smiling into his wife's now tousled hair.

Just then, a group of children visiting the hospital burn ward walk by and point at the "exhibit" on display in the middle of the hallway…

"You just had to say that didn't you. You asshole…" Addison said with a laugh.

"Hey now, that's McDreamy-Asshole to you," Derek complained. "So um Addy, I just casually happen to know that Preston will be in OR4 until later this afternoon…and his office will be, shall we say, empty...Perhaps we could perform your…examination…there?" Derek coughed.

"Hmmm, maybe...but you're going to have to go to the store first…" Addison said walking toward Preston's office.

"What the hell? Why?"

Addison just chuckled, "Cause you're gonna' need a safety helmet…"

OT: I really wanted to use the line, "i just want to ravish you all over," but didn't put it in for some reason. so i put it down here. for no reason at all.

In Conclusion: Kayli likes reviews. Kayli also likes cookies. Either of which you want to submit to me would be fantastic.


End file.
